our lost
by Kindred01
Summary: (Not beta yet) Bilbo leave thinking he is not wanted, the dwarfs think he had died


Bilbo left quietly with Gandalf, after the battle, Thorin and every one survived some with major injuries but other with just cuts and bruises, Bilbo himself was hurt by an arrow from the Orc's, it pierced his side. Gandalf was the one who help heal most of the wounds on the smaller being, when Bilbo asked the Wizard to take him home back to the Shire, Gandalf didn't argue with hurt Hobbit, the wizard had to pick up Bilbo as the Halfling was still to Injured to walk on his own "Bilbo you should tell the others you leaving." He said, but the hobbit didn't say a word, he just closed his blue eyes and went to sleep and let the Grey Wizard take him back to the Shire.

But back at the Lonely mountain the Dwarfs still searched for their burglar, Thorin who was holding his side trying not to reopen his wound as he pace the throne floor "Uncle we still can't find him we've look." Kili said "Thorin groaned and looked at his nephews

"W…What about among the dead?" he said, his voice was thick as he spoke

"There are so many unaccounted for, if he is one of the dead we may never find him." Fili said

"Keep looking." Thorin told them as they walked away. Thorin sat on his throne and closed his eyes, his last words echoed in his hollow mind, the look of pain that crossed Bilbo's face as he said them; he wished he could take them all back.

"Thorin." Came the call, this brought the king out of his thoughts, he looked at Bofur, the Dwarf looked very sad as he walked closer to the throne

"Why what is it?" he asked

"I found this, it Master Baggins' waist coat, it's covered in blood." He said handed the delicate fabric that was torn and bloody "This all I found of him." He said

"K…Keep the search going, whether he's a live for dead we…we have to find him." He said as he held the waist coat.

5 years later ...

Bilbo sat in his home, writing in his large book, his mind blinked in and out of the real world around him. He found that once he was home and healed it was hard not to end up a wake most nights thinking off what happen, it started to drive him around the bend, until his young nephew came to visit and asked to hear a story about his adventures, so Bilbo told him some of the truth while leaving out things to close to his heart, Frodo being so young loved the stories and could often day dreamed about his uncles stories. The young Hobbit told Bilbo he should write them out, and this got Bilbo thinking about 'what a good idea' he thought.

5 years later and here he is writing away, on the last page of his book, but he stopped and looked at the page, the door bell wrong before he could get into deep into deep into his thoughts. He opens the door and see Gandalf "Gandalf come in come in it's good to see you again." He said, the wizard walks in trying not to hit his head on the small around door ways

"It is good to see you Bilbo, you look like you always do." He said with a smile,

"Thank you as do you, would you like a drink?" he asks

"That would be very nice." The pair moved to the kitchen where Bilbo hands Gandalf a cup of tea in one o the large cups he keeps for the wizard, "I see you are looking at map, planning on going somewhere?" he asked the Hobbit smiles and looks up to meet the wizards gaze

"I feel the Shire is to quiet for me Gandalf, I want to do something more." He tells him

"Bilbo, are you saying you enjoy the taste of adventure?" he asked, the golden hair Hobbit smiled

"I do, I do very much, I would like to go back to Rivendell and look around their halls more, see Elrond again, I am sure there are other places to see, fun to have." He said the Grey Wizard chuckled at him

"Well have fun, I am planning on passing thought Rivendell tomorrow I will let Elrond know of your visit, before I move on." He said with a smile

"You mean the lonely mountain."

"I do, it's been a while since I was there, I need to see how things are going." He said

"Always as watchful." Bilbo said

"That I am, when will you be heading out on your adventure?" Gandalf asked as he put his cup down

"After I finished with my book." He said

"Ummmm a book is never fished." The wizard said with a smile, Bilbo grinned back as they sat in quiet drinking their tea.

Gandalf was already in Erebor a month later, he went to great Thorin, he stood and waited in a lovely garden that was in said Erebor, water fall and flower with tall trees, it looked peaceful and sweet, he thought and there was a stone in the middle of this garden, so Gandalf went to have a look at it, and saw words crafted into the stone 'For the fallen Hero who save our home' this made the Wizard wonder who have died as far as he knew all lived thought the battle. "I had it made for our friend Bilbo." Came the gruff voice, Gandalf turned around and looked at the Dwarf king

"For Bilbo? Thorin Bilbo Baggins is alive." He said Thorin looked at him wide eye

"He can't be."

"He is I saw him just a month ago, we were having tea in his hobbit hole, poor boy still is limping but he is alive." He said

"B…But we looked for him, we search every where and all we found was his ruined waist coat." He said looking confused; Gandalf placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder

" He asked me to take him home after the battle was won, once he was sure you lived, why didn't he stay?"

"That is for him to tell you…I assure you I do not know his reason." Thorin blinked at the wizard thinking for a moment "I will take you to him; he should be still in the Shire." The other dwarfs song and yelled hugging each other when they learnt that their Hobbit was alive, it took Thorin a while to calm them all down, before they all left to the Shire to find Bilbo.

When they got to Shire, they found Bilbo's house shut up and a sign on the gate "Gone Adventuring will not be back for a long while. Do not sell my stuff." It was written in big lettering, it was hard to miss it "Adventuring? But Bilbo he hates adventuring." One of the dwarfs said,

"He found the place to quiet, come we will stay the night we will look for him tomorrow." Gandalf said as he let them into Bilbo's home. The dwarfs pilled in though the door and looked around the place; it was quiet and cold "Ori can you please light the fire place up." He asked the younger dwarf, he nodded and ran off to start to bring light back to the house, once seated they Thorin looked at Gandalf.

"Why did Bilbo leave and where is he now?" he asked the other dwarfs nodded and mumbled in agreement

"As I said he didn't tell me why, I know he got hurt in the battle an arrow from the Orc's caught his side and he was hurt, I think he believed he was not wanted, and I he was leaving once he finished…"

"Finished what?" Kili asked, just as Gandalf open his mouth the door open and in ran a smaller being than Bilbo.

"UNCLE BILBO YOU HO…me." He stopped and looked at the dwarfs in his uncle living room, he frowned "You not my uncle Bilbo, why are you in his home?" the small Halfling demanded

"Frodo my young Hobbit." Gandalf said as he went to great him, Frodo smiled and lunched himself into the wizards arms

"GANDALF!" he yelled happily and then he said "Gandalf there are large bears in uncle's home." He said the wizard chuckled, and turned around

"Frodo I would like you to met Bilbo's friends from stories."

"Like in his book?" The young Hobbit said

"Book?" Thorin asked, Frodo nodded and ran off into his uncle's study and came back with a heavy book

"My uncle Bilbo made this book of his Adventures." he said handing him the book, Thorin picked it up and looked at the cover his hands moved over the leather bound cover, Frodo looked up at Thorin and gave a shy smile

"You're the king under the mountain aren't you." He said

"And how do you know that little one?" he asked

"Bilbo always say that I will know because you look like one." Frodo smiled, Thorin smiled back at him and picked him up onto his lap

"Tell us about this book." Thorin asked

"The book is about how he helps reclaim you home, but he say there things in the book that a young Hobbit should not know."

"Like?" Kili asked, Frodo shrugged

"Broken love…I think." They read the book, all dwarf, wizard and Hobbit listen to carefully, and they were amazed at Bilbo's memory as they read his words.

It was getting late and the young Hobbit started yawing and rubbing his eyes, he enjoyed listening to stories and he liked being in the middle of a dwarf hug, but now the night wearing on "I think it's time for bed Frodo." Throin said, the dark hair Hobbit looked up at him

"Nawww but I want to stay." He said looking up at Thorin with his bright blue eyes

"Thorin is right Frodo, the night is late and you have had lots of excitement." Gandalf said with a friendly smile

"We will take him." Kili said as he and Fili stood up, both dwarfs bowed in front of Frodo making his giggle and shy away, turning into Thorin's chest, Fili picked the Hobbit up

"Come on Frodo, you can show us around a bit." He said as he carried him out the door, the other dwarfs said their good bye to Frodo.

Walking down the road it, they saw that it was quiet "Where is every one Frodo?" Kili asked,

"Ummm either home or in the water hole." He said resting his head on Fili shoulder

"That's has booze in it right?"

"Ummm yeah." Frodo said, they reach a line where Frodo's home was, when Kili stopped them

"Do you smell that, it smells like smoke?" He said looking around the line, Fili set Frodo down, and the Hobbit saw smoke coming out his home

" MOTHER, FATHER!" He yelled as he ran to his home,

"FRODO!" Kili shouted as they saw him to the hole, Frodo reached out and touch the door hand and screamed and as he pulled his hand away Kili pulled him away from the house and set him down looking at his burnt hand "Are you okay he asked?"

"M…My Mother and Father are in there." He whimpered as he held on to the brown hair dwarf.

The others heard the yelling and came running, along with half the Shire, all helped trying to put the fire out and save the only two occupants inside the burning home, Gloin and Nori went inside to try and save the two but the fire was to strong and was driving them back. By early dawn as the sun started to rise the Hobbit Hole was nothing more than a hollowed out husk, Frodo hadn't stop crying all night as he held on to Kili. Both his parents died in the fire, Gandalf walked over to a few Hobbits and talked with them as Thorin walked up to Kili and Fili who was trying to comfort the young hobbit. The dwarf king see the burn on Frodo's hand, he knelt down to look at him with a soft smile "May I have a look." He said, Frodo sniffed and held his hand out, Thorin held the delicate hand in his and saw the angry burn, pulling out a small bottle from his pocket he pulled the cork with his teeth and then poured it over the burn

"Ahhh."

"Shhhh it will help." He said as he warped it up.

Gandalf walked back over to Bag end where they took Frodo back to rest up, he walked back into Bilbo's home and started to rub his bared, Thorin looked up at him and walked over to him "What is going to happen?" he asked

"They asked us to take Frodo to Bilbo." He said

"Where would Bilbo be?" he asked

"I am hopping he is still in Rivendell, he wanted to spend some time there to have a look around." Thorin nodded and looked back at the sleeping Frodo, he looked so small, smaller than when he first met him a few hours ago,

"Then that is what we shall do." He said "I can't leave that poor boy here." He said…I will do right with Frodo and then with Bilbo…he thought

"I think it's wise we bring him with us." Gandalf agreed as he too looked back at the hobbit.

That same day they headed out to Rivendell, to try and catch up to Bilbo, along the way they tried to keep Frodo spirits up by telling more stories about when they were younger, this got a giggle from the young hobbit, Kili and Fili took him under their wing and thought them things they probably shouldn't teach a young 12 year old hobbit. When they reach Rivendell they found Bilbo has left and was heading to Erebor when he found out that the dwarf's thought he was dead, Thorin eyes lit up and thought of his Hobbit back at Erebor and headed out towards their home.

Another month passed before they got to the Dwarf's home, Frodo lay tucked a sleep against Kili as they got to the gates. They rush off their ponies and into Erebor, looking for the hobbit they missed so much, they found him in one of the room set up for guests a sleep, when they ran into the room waking him up. The Hobbit looked at the group as they hugged him almost to the point of turning him blue, then he looked at Thorin his face lack any emotion at all, it made the Hobbit wonder whether or not he was forgiven "Hi Thorin." He said

"Bilbo Baggins do you know what pain you have caused me the last 5 years." He said Bilbo swallowed and shook his head waiting for something to happen, but what shocked him was Thorin pulling him into a kiss, the blonde hobbit blushed and kissed back before he heard

"UNCLE BILBO!" he pulled away and looked around at where he heard a little voice

"Frodo…what are you doing here?" he asked as he picked up the smaller being

"There was a fire when we got to the Shire; there was nothing we could do for the young ones persons." Thorin said, Bilbo looked shocked before he looked at the scarred hand of his young nephew

"Oh Frodo I am so sorry." He whispered as he felt the young Hobbit hold him tightly "Ummm I see my friends have has their hands filled with you and are these braids?" he asked as he looked at the beautiful beads that kept the braids together

"Ummm yeah they are." Fili said

"Aren't they yours and Kili's beads?"

"They are from very one." Another dwarf said, Bilbo smiled at them

"Bilbo." The Hobbit looked back at the dwarf who kissed him "Bilbo I would like you and Frodo to live here in Erebor with me, with all of us." He asked, the blonde Halfling smiled at him and looked at his nephew

"What do you think Frodo would you like to live here?" he asked

"Can we holiday back at the Shire?"

"Sure."

"Then I want to stay with you and uncle Thorin." He said, Bilbo nodded and looked up at his friends

"Well you heard him we're here to stay."


End file.
